1. Field of Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates generally to an apparatus for simulating interdental papilla between dental implants. More specifically, preferred embodiments of the disclosed invention relate to a papilla tack for supporting gingival tissues between osseointegrated dental implants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to use dental implants to replace human teeth. Under circumstances known in the art, there are cases when multiple dental implants are used to replace multiple human teeth. The dental implants are anchored into the bone of the jaw and are referenced as osseointegrated dental implants. A problem occurs when multiple dental implants are adjacent one another, replacing adjacent teeth. Healthy teeth are usually surrounded by healthy gingival tissues appearing papilla-like to an onlooker. However, in the case of adjacent dental implants, the interdental gingival tissue is flat, leaving a visible embrasure between the teeth. This embrasure is not aesthetically pleasing for onlookers, and the open embrasure is a give away that dental implants are being utilized in place of real teeth. This is quite embarrassing for individuals having dental implants and presents additional problems as well (e.g. food can get stuck in the embrasure). What is needed is an apparatus for simulating interdental papilla to increase the aesthetic appeal of the interdental region and to minimize any embarrassment and/or discomfort that might be felt by the individual having the dental implants.